


Relapse

by cosmictrap



Category: New Girl
Genre: A lot of sex, Drama, Set Before Clean Break, Sex mug, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictrap/pseuds/cosmictrap
Summary: #NewGirlTuesday: Set before 'Clean Break': Nick sees the mug that Jess had put out and what he does about it sees them relapsing into something they'd sworn off. They avoid talking about it, but sooner or later, it'll catch up with them.





	Relapse

Jess is standing at the window of her bedroom, staring at the nightscape. She is worrying her lower lip and her mind's having a raging debate - a part of her was berating her for putting the mug outside, while the other couldn't get the image of his flexing biceps and the sweat sliding down the muscles of his throat, out of her head. It was infuriating.

She thinks about all the progress they've made and considers the possibility of all of that collapsing if the night didn't go the way she wanted it to. A small voice in the back of her mind tells her that it's not worth it.

She sighs and decides that the mug was better off in the back of her closet. She starts to walk towards the door of her bedroom when she hears the front door open and freezes, recognizing the heavy but slow footfall that follows. With her hand on the doorknob, she holds her breath and prays that he doesn't notice, but she hears his footsteps stop abruptly before picking up a faster pace, getting louder with each step.

She starts to panic, but before she can do anything, she feels the doorknob turn under her grip, and she lets go as if electrified. She backs away a few steps, and her mind is spinning out of control.

Nick just stands in the doorway, staring at her, the mug in his hand. His eyes darken just a tad bit when he sees that she's wearing that baby pink robe and his gaze flickers to the bed for the briefest of seconds. Wordlessly, he closes the door behind him before setting the mug on the table. She clears her throat nervously and her hand unconsciously weaves through her hair. She can't meet his gaze.

"Hi. Nick, um… I see you've fou-"

She doesn't get the chance to complete her sentence because Nick has covered the distance between them, and his lips are on hers. She's stunned at first, but she gets over the shock and she's kissing him back.

Her hands grab his collar as she pulls him in to deepen the kiss, groaning into his mouth as she feels the tip of his tongue trace the inside of her mouth. His hand is on the small of her back, tightly holding her to him, and she can feel his erection pressing into her. She nips his lips, her hands leaving his collar, travelling downwards to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. He freezes for a second and draws back from her lips to look her in the eyes; the question and the smallest hint of hesitation is clear in them. She stares back at him for a few seconds before him in for a short kiss.

"I want you, Nick," she says, breathlessly, looking him in the eye determinedly.

Then, keeping her eyes locked with his, she bites her lower lip as she undoes all of the buttons, one by one. He's almost stopped breathing under her touch, but his grip on her has tightened. After the buttons are undone, she can see his bare chest and stomach, and leans in to plant a kiss on his collarbone before looking up at him again.

He doesn't look away as he shrugs out of his shirt, reckless throwing it to the side.

"Take off that damned robe," he instructs her, his voice unusually low and it sends a familiar thrill down her spine. He works off his belt and lets his jeans drop to the floor, watching her struggle with the tie of her robe for a few seconds.

She is still worrying her lips as she tries to untie it, unsuccessfully. He grunts in frustration and his hands join hers and he nearly rips it off in the process.

"Nick! Be-"

He cuts her off with a kiss again, dropping the tie to the floor as her arms circle his neck. His hands graze the bare skin of her hips sliding down her bare back, coming to a stop right under her butt. He picks her up and as she wraps her legs around his waist, he walks them towards her bed, her robe loosely clinging to her body.

As he sets her down, he plants his knees on either side of her hips and takes a moment to watch her sprawled under him. It feels surreal because neither of them had ever imagined they'd ever be at this point again. Wondered about it on occasion, yes, but never really thought it would develop into reality.

There's something so unbelievably sexy about the way the fabric of the loose robe flowed down her shoulder, fanning out onto the dark sheets of her bed, leaving the rest of her bare. And when she smiles at him, with a hint of nervousness despite all the times they had done this and like every time she used to when she caught him watching her, he feels an overwhelming surge of affection for her. He can't help the smile that he can feel his lips forming and he bends down to kiss her again.

One of his hands finds its way to cup her face, while he traces the indentations of her hip bone with the other. The fabric of her bra is brushing against his chest, and it's slightly rough, leaving an intoxicating trail of heat on his bare skin. As his other hand travels down her stomach and slips through the waistband of her underwear, she catches his wrist almost forcefully. He stops kissing her and looks at her questioningly.

"No," she whispers, panting slightly. "I need you.  _Now_."

Taking her hand off his, she slips her hand into his boxers, stroking his length slowly and he grunts against her lips as he feels himself hardening even more. She squeezes hard and he bites her lips, trying to suppress a moan.

Breathing hard, he draws back from her lips and straightens slightly to lower his boxers. She tugs at her underwear and she lifts her legs of his waist momentarily, as he reaches down to slip her panty off.

He takes her lips again and her nails dig into his shoulder blades when she feels him harden further against her core as he senses how wet she is.

"Nick…" she says, voice cracking as he dips his head to kiss her neck. He pays no heed to her plea and grinds against her. She whimpers quietly, rolling her head back on the mattress as her eyes flutter shut and he bites the taut skin of her throat.

"Fuck,  _Nick_ ," she breathes. " _Now…"_

She reaches between them impatiently and positions him at her entrance, a thrill passing through her in anticipation. His lips leave her throat and he kisses her just as she feels him enter her. She gasps and he rests his forehead against hers, as she breathes heavily, wide eyed as she feels him inside her. He kisses her cheek as he starts to pump in and out of her slowly, steadily increasing the pace with every thrust.

She's biting her lower lip to keep from screaming and starts to taste blood before calling out his name in a breathy voice. She pulls him into her, moaning softly as he pulls in and out of her. She loosens her legs around him, and plants them on the mattress, her knees brushing against the bare skin of his sides.

" _Oh god, Jess_ ," he groans, as she meets him thrust for thrust.

He kisses her again, with meaning, as they both feel the other reach the edge. She's clenching around him, and lets go first. He follows mere seconds later and collapses on top of her, his face buried in her neck. They lay there, breathing heavily for a few seconds before Nick kisses her neck and rolls off her. Neither of them is willing to be the person to break the silence because both were afraid what the other might say.

_This was a one-night thing._

_This doesn't mean anything._

Waiting for the other to say something, they both fall asleep, nestled into each other's sides. At nearly 3 in the morning, Nick wakes up and it takes him a moment to remember what had happened. He can feel Jess asleep next to him and he turns to look at her; her hands are tucked under her chin, and her forehead is touching his shoulder.

He resists the urge to brush her hair out of her face because he doesn't know what the night meant. It meant a lot to him, but he doesn't know if Jess had put the mug out there just because she  _wanted_ him or if it was for something more. He's too afraid to ask.

He stares at her sleeping face and acknowledges to himself how much he has missed her. His heart aches a little, and he almost wakes her up. He sighs softly, shaking a head at himself. He had to leave before he did something stupid. He plants a soft kiss on her shoulder and sits up with another sigh. He runs a hand over his face and looks at her over his shoulder to make sure she didn't stir. Assured of that, he stands up and collects his clothes quietly.

He takes the mug with him on the way out, smiling slightly as he closes the door shut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My smut writing is flimsy but I couldn't resist. Ch2 coming soon. Please leave reviews, thanks.


End file.
